She's my Satan
by Ms. Maddison2007
Summary: Derek needs to choose. Who is it going to be? His past or present? The adulterous bitch or the dark and twisty?
1. She's my Queen of Passive Aggressiva

Hi everyone! I have a new story, finally! I used italics for dialogues I copied from the original Grey's Anatomy series, otherwise all the others are my own lines. I do not own any of these character, they are Shonda's. Reviews will be very much appreciated.

**Joe's**

"_Meredith kissed me. Addison kissed me. My wife and my girlfriend kissed me on the same day." _Derek quips.

"_Do I look like friendly to you?" _Bailey asked Joe.

"_Oh, you're a tiny little kitten of joy and love. What? He saved my life."_ Joe replied.

"His one of many mistakes, you're stupid, very stupid for someone who makes a living knowing all about the brain."

"I'm just confused when I'm not supposed to be. I want to be with Meredith. I'll just sign the divorce papers and get Addison on a plane to New York."

"You haven't signed them because you don't know if you want to sign it. You're still confused when you just said you're picking Grey, don't you think that's telling you something?"

"That I should stay with my wife?"

"You said that not me. Get your act together, they're both beautiful and amazing and you're hurting them both. Choose now and end both their miseries." With that Bailey stood up and left, leaving Derek a lot to think about.

**Seattle Grace Hospital**

"Code Black."

"Karev, are you sure? Do you even know what that means?"

"That's what the Chief said. Bomb squad guys are evacuating everyone on the east surgical wing."

"Who's with Burke?" Chief asked Karev.

"Grey and Yang." Grey has no choice she's holding the thing after the paramedic ran out. Yang won't leave, I'm going up there right now to drag her out."

"Okay, so every other OR is evacuated except Burke's." When Izzie overheard this she said, "And Dr. Shepherd's they're still in OR 2.

"What? What is she still doing there? Didn't anyone page her?" Derek asked getting frustrated.

"She knows, she asked everyone to leave. It's just her and the anesthesiologist there." Izzie answered.

"I'm going up there." Derek announced.

"Derek, don't you dare!" Richard warned.

"She's my wife! Karev, let's go!" With that they got in the elevator.

Derek walked the hallways slowly when he was stopped by one of the bomb squad team.

"Doctor, you can't be in here. This floor has been evacuated. "

"No it hasn't. My wife is still in OR2. Why don't you know that?" Derek snapped.

He stopped outside the OR, took a deep breathe, opened the door and said, "Addie, what the hell are you still doing here?"

"I have a pregnant woman lying on the table open, Derek. What do you want me to do? Leave and let her and her baby die?" Addison replied calmly.

"Well they're going to die anyway if the bomb blows off and they're not the only ones too. You'll get blown off too."

"Derek, you have no business being here. You should go."

"How much time do you still need?"

"I don't know, Derek."

"Addie!"

"Dr. Shepherd, please leave." As Derek turned for the door. Addison turned his way and said, "I'm going be fine. I'll see you later." Derek nodded, gave her a small smile which she returned.

It's agony. When you have to wait, it is freaking agony. It's been an hour and the Chief has decided to move Burke's team to the OR farthest from the oxygen line, just in case the thing really goes off. My wife and my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend are both in danger. Both somehow all I can think about is her.

"They've moved. They've operated on the patient. But it went off." The Chief announced. As if by cue, my heart started racing. Please let her be fine, please, please, please, I chanted.

"Where is she? Richard, where is she?" Derek persisted.

"They're coming down now."


	2. She's my Catherine Deneuve

Chapter 2 is up! Again, reviews will be very much appreciated. Enjoy!

The elevators doors slowly opened, all the chattering died. Everyone was anxious to see who is inside. Meredith and Addison are both leaning inside the elevator. Meredith walked out first followed closely by Addison. Derek immediately rushed forward, both women stopped walking. He walked passed Meredith and took Addison in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"Thank God, you're okay."

"Yes, I'm okay." She whispered back.

Alex and Izzie rushed forward to Meredith but she could only look at them. Everyone just looked at them.

Later that night, Derek stopped by Meredith's house to see how she's doing.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Better than expected."

"That's good."

"Derek." Meredith began. "This is complicated, you and your life is complicated. You're married, you have a wife who looks like Isabella freaking Rossellini and who's a really good surgeon too. You have history together and lots of emotional baggage. Eleven years worth of emotional baggage, but still I'm asking you to _pick me, choose me, love me_." With tears in her eyes she moved forward, took his face in her hands and kissed him.

**Seattle Grace Hospital**

Derek is having one of those days. He started the day with no sleep and a 4 hour surgery for breakfast. To make his morning worse, Bailey's interns kept on throwing him unfriendly glares. Now he just spotted Addison eating lunch with a man he assumes is a patient's family. Yes, Derek Shepherd is having one of those days. He purposely sat at the table nearest them to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"_You know, you really do look a lot like Catherine Deneuve. Listen, I don't mean to focus on your looks, I mean you seem very kind and very intelligent, obviously you're a doctor. I don't mean to objectify you or harass you in any way. I just, you're just so extraordinarily beautiful. I understand if a beautiful, intelligent woman like you doesn't want to eat lunch with me_."

"No, no, stay it's fine."

Derek heard enough. He picked his tray and approached their table.

"Hi, honey." He said as he put his tray down beside Addison's.

Addison looked up at him strangely and said, "Hello, this is Mr. Gibson, he's the husband of one of my patients. Mr. Gibson, this is Derek Shepherd. He is head of neuro."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Derek said extending his hand to shake Mr. Gibson's.

"Shepherd?"

"Yeah, she's my wife."

"Oh."

"We're married."

"I think he got that, Derek." Addison said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I should leave you two to enjoy your lunch together. You'll come by her room later, Miss Deneuve?"

"Yes, Mr. Gibson."

When Mr. Gibson was gone, Derek said, "Miss Deneuve? Hot, French actress Catherine Deneuve? Is he hitting on you?"

"He said I looked like her."

"I can definitely see the resemblance." Derek said smiling at her.

"Why did you go here?"

"To eat my lunch."

"There are plenty other tables and I was eating with Mr. Gibson. So, tell me why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Come here, sit down at my table and say we're married."

"Well, we are right? Plus he was confused by the same surname."

"Are you jealous?" Addison asked smirking.

"Me, jealous? With that guy? Please! I'm married to Catherine Deneuve, he doesn't threaten me."

"You are so full of yourself." Addison said swatting his arm playfully.

In that moment, they look like Derek and Addison again, the perfect couple.

He's still hitting on her, unbelievable, Derek thought as he looked on. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but yes of course he was jealous. A man was very much interested in his wife and she's too nice to shut him down. For the first time in a long time, Derek knew exactly what he wanted and he's going to get it. It's time for him to get his wife back.


	3. She's my Addison

Chapter 3 is up people! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them! Please keep 'em coming!

**Seattle Grace Hospital**

As Derek was getting ready to change out of his scrubs, he got a 911 page.

"Shit!"

After getting the MRI results, he knew it was going to be along night.

"Dr. Bailey, I need an intern to scrub in with me. ER patient needs surgery now."

"Okay, Grey and Karev, go!"

"No, I only need one. Karev, let's go!"

"No, no. You take both. I have no use of them right now."

"Fine."

"**Hey**, you wanna grab a drink?" Callie asked Addison.

"Can't. My patient is being stubborn and she won't agree to a C-Section so I have to stay here to make sure she and her baby lives.

"Sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"So, what's up with you and Derek? Are you getting a divorce are you together?"

"What do you mean?"

"A while ago? Lunch at the cafeteria? He went all jealous, protective husband on you. I'm surprised the man didn't drop dead by the way Derek was looking at him."

"I have no idea what that was all about. It was weird and confusing."

"He didn't look confused to me."

"What? Spit it out already!"

"Fine! He's still in love with you. The way he acted in the cafeteria a while ago? I think it's sweet!"

"You, Calliope Torres, reset bones for a reason. You're not a shrink." Addison smirked at Callie, picked up a chart and left.

**The** surgery was over. Derek and Meredith are both scrubbing out. Meredith looked at Derek, he doesn't look her way. Realization dawns upon her face.

"Oh, you're staying with her."

"Yeah, she's my wife. I'm sorry."

**Addison** is standing by the nurse's station reading a chart. Exhaustion clearly etched on her face. Derek looked at her, his heart was racing, his palms are sweaty and his stomach has butterflies. He smiled at himself, after all these years she still has that effect on him. Hell, she probably has that effect on most men in the hospital.

"Hey, you look exhausted."

"I could say the same to you." After the cafeteria moment and talking to Callie, Addison is one very confused woman. Her husband is talking to her, she can finally see the concern behind his words again. But she already gave him the divorce papers, she's just waiting for him to sign and she can finally move on with what's left of her life.

"Let's go home, Addie."

He used her nickname, Addison can't help but think where he's going with this? Has he not done trying to break my heart?

"What?"

"Well, you're my wife right? So let's go home. Go home with me."

"Are you sure you're not forgetting something here? Like the word divorce or the name Meredith?"

"I don't want a divorce, Addie. I want you to go home with me."

"And Meredith?"

"I'm not in love with her. I thought I was but really I'm in love with you. This whole time I've been in love with you."

"You call me satan, Derek. Satan."

"You are Satan. You're my wife. You're an adulterous bitch and you're the love of my life. Eleven years, Addie that's eleven anniversaries, thanksgivings, birthdays and Christmases. I was indifferent, I was absent and I drove you away but I'm not giving up on us. I am partly to blame for what happened but we're Derek and Addison, are we gonna stop being them because I sure as hell don't want to. I'm still in love with you. So, go home with me." Derek said holding out his hand.

"Have I told you how much I loath that trailer of yours?"

"But I love that trailer, it's home. It's our home."

"Do I look like someone that lives in a trailer?"

"Shut up and take my hand already." Derek said smirking.

"Fine." Addison trying to hold her smile and taking his hand. Together they walked out of Seattle Grace Hospital as Derek and Addison, the perfect couple.


	4. She's his wife

Hi everyone! So sorry for the late update, crazy crazy things happened. Anyway, chapter 4 is up and some parts will be told from Meredith's POV. Hope you all like it!

**Joe's**

The interns are planning to get drunk tonight at the bar as usual. Drown their sorrows and exhaustion in bitter tasting liquids and dirty peanuts. Of course Meredith was getting drunk for very different reasons.

"He's staying with her." Meredith said, her face somber as weather in Seattle. "I said pick me, choose me, love me right? I really said those? I held a bomb in my hand, I could have died and still he's more worried about her."

"Well, she's his wife." Alex thought aloud but not expecting a glare from Izzie who mouths, "Whose side are you on?" Alex just shrugged.

"How could he choose her over me? He said she's out of his life, she means nothing to him anymore. What happened? Anyone know what happened?" Meredith rambled on.

"Men. Men happened. Root of all evil." Christina said.

"But really Mer, you deserve better. Really, there is someone out there for you. Who's dreamier than him and not married."

"I don't think there's anyone that can be dreamier than him. He's the one for me and he's married. I just have to deal with it."

"Good for you." George encouraged her. They all knew George has a thing for Meredith except Meredith. Izzie thinks George and Meredith will make a good couple. He's a really nice and sweet guy. Only Meredith doesn't seem interested. Yes, Izzie is sad for George.

"I don't see what McDreamy sees in her." Christina questions.

"She's McHot." Alex replied.

"McYeah, she is." George agreed.

"Joe, more tequila please."

"Yes to that please!"

They got drunk that night, ridiculously mind-numbingly drunk. It felt really good.

**Meredith **hasn't been this hung over before. Never. Tequila shots after shots last night left her head aching so bad. She liked it though. Not that she's a masochist but the ache in her head was much better than the ache she was feeling in her chest. At least the head ache distracted her from any other pain she was feeling. If she wasn't dragged out of bed by Christina, she wouldn't have gone to work this morning. She wasn't ready to see him and her. Just the thought is making her unwell. She walked the hallways with Christina and Izzie, thinking that this will definitely be a bad day.

"I hate the trailer, Derek! Hate it, we should just blow it up. Kaboom!" Addison said as she and Derek stepped out of the elevator.

"But I love the trailer, babe. I'll even cook trout for you tonight." Derek said as he instinctively out his hand at the small of her back and smiled that dreamy smile she hasn't quite seen before.

Scratch that, Meredith thought. This is the worst day. Derek looked like well Derek. Dreamy and handsome. But there was something about his aura today that made Meredith's insides recoil. It has been just one night since he chose her and already he looks happy and contented.

**Cafeteria**

"We should do something about this."

"No baking, Izzie." Christina warned.

"Okay, no baking so what? She's very miserable and seeing them together everyday will not help."

"She'll get through this. I mean, she's dark and twisty after all. She has her ways of coping. We just need to be there for her until she's fine."

"**Hey!" **Derek greeted his wife, kissing her cheek.

"Hey!"

"My patient Kendra Thomas, she's brain dead. Her parents wanna keep her alive to have her baby."

"So you want me to talk to the parents."

"Well, I tried already but I think since you're neonatal you might have a better shot. I think you'd give them a much detailed explanation."

"I'll do it."

_"Mr and Mrs. Thomas, Dr. Shepherd asked me to talk to you about your daughter and her pregnancy."_

_"We've made up our mind, she's having her baby."_ Mr. Thomas said sternly.

_"I know, Kendra meant the world to you and the terrible grief you must be going through. But from a medical standpoint, this is a very bad idea."_

_"Well, if we wanted your opinion miss, we'd ask for it."_

_"It's just we love our daughter. Please try to understand."_Mrs. Thomas said, looking so sad and vulnerable.

_"I do understand, I do. You think if you love her enough or love her baby enough that it'll keep her close to you but she's already gone and if you move forward with this you're risking a lot of things. She can contract an infection, it could pass on to the fetus and cause brain damage."_

_"We're taking our chances!"_

_"They keep organ donors alive after they're gone why not Kendra?"_

_"Organ donors are kept alive for six months. Your daughter is brain dead, she can't regulate body temperature, hormone output these things are very important for a fetus."_

_"You guys can regulate that stuff right?"_

_"We could try."_

_"Well then try, damn it! What the hell's the problem?"_

_"The problem here is I see it you want to use your daughter's corpse as an incubator! That's the problem!"_

"Addie,please. Sir, calm down."

"I can't calm down! She has no right to say that!" He said making a move to shove Addison.

"Sir! Please don't do that." Derek said stepping between Mr. Thomas and Addison.

"Who are you to say what I can and can't do?"

"My wife is just trying to help you, sir. Please listen to her, keeping Kendra alive is a bad idea."

"Get out, get out now!"

As soon as Derek and Addison were out of the room she spoke up, "What are we going to do? If they really want to keep her alive can we do something to stop them?"

"I just hope they decide against it after all that you said."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For what you did back there. Taking my side, I kind of felt like you're going to shove him back if he did shove me."

"I would. You know I'll always protect you." He smiled at her before taking her hand and walking off.

**Meredith **thought her day could not get any worse. But as they say, when you think it's too much other people think otherwise. All she wanted to do was go home. It didn't matter that she'll be sleeping alone, at least she won't see them together.

She was near the elevator when she heard them. She wanted nothing but the elevator doors to open but it didn't. So like the girl who had just gotten her heart broken she couldn't not look at them. when she did, she couldn't turn her head the other way around.

Derek had his arm around her waist. His hand laying on the edge of the counter. His chin resting on her shoulder as she was looking at a patient's chart. He's smiling that smile at her again. She said something making him laugh then he whispered something in her ear that made her smile and look up at him. She knew what was coming next when suddenly the elevator doors opened and she had a reason to look away and not see them kiss.

When Meredith laid down in bed she thought of his smile. That particular smile she saw him gave Addison twice today, then reality checked in with her as she realized that it was his smile for Addison. Even before she came in Seattle, he would never smile that way to her. He smiled that smile for his wife, only Addison. At that point Meredith couldn't do anything but sob her way to sleep.

That was a little dramatic. Please click that button, I'd love to hear what you guys think.


	5. She's the Love of his Life

**I'm back after a writer's block, should we say. This may be the last chapter unless some of you have an idea. I haven't really decided yet. **

Meredith Grey wasn't insecure. She thought of herself as driven but easily distracted. Many guys have said she's beautiful but she doesn't enhance her features. She's the daughter of Ellis Grey, world renowed surgeon, but she didn't get into medical school solely because of her mother. She's smart and she works hard. Yes, she wasn't an insecure person that is until she met a certain redhead.

When Meredith first met Addison Shepherd her world was flipped upside down. She knows she's the kind of woman that gets what she wants. She also thought that Derek would be the first thing Addison really lose, she fought hard to make sure of that. But what she saw last night just proved how wrong she was. She knew Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd is brilliant. She even said it herself, "She's painfully smart, annoying kind." She can see now clearly why Derek can't choose her over Addison. That's the reason why she got herself a dog and called him Doc. Her dog would always choose her over Addison.

"Meredith! The dog has to leave!" George bellowed.

"It's him or us!" Izzie threatened.

Meredith looked at Doc, shook her head and said, "My life is complicated, sorry buddy."

Meredith approched Derek at the Nurse's station.

"You have a big land right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Doc needs a place to stay. Let him stay at your land. He'll love your land."

It was the worst thing she's done. When she visits Doc at his trailer, she would see them together. Playing with Doc, walking him, feeding him and sitting with him together. But she suck it up because she couldn't not see Doc, she his dog.

"I brought him to a vet this morning. He hasn't been eating. The vet ran some tests and he said we'll know what's wrong with him tomorrow. We have an appointment at 8, do you wanna come?"

"Of course, he's my dog."

Doc has bone cancer. Finn, the vet, said he may only have months left. I was devastated, i talked to George and Izzie and they agreed to let Doc stay with us for the remainder of his days. But when I was carrying him to my truck, he whimpered. I realized as I let him down that he has chosen Addison over me.

As Derek and Addison were leaving with Doc, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Finn.

"I would have chosen you over her."

Addison Forbes Montgomery Shepherd is beautiful, classy and elegant. She's a confident woman, world class surgeon and married to Derek Shepherd. She often ask herself what her husband saw in Meredith Grey, was she right when she said she's the anti-Addison? She made the 12-year old squim when she introduced herself that night. She wasn't a bitch, not intentionally. That is why she finds herself approaching the intern carrying two cups of coffee.

"Dr. Grey, this is for you." Addison said as she pushed the cup in Meredith's way.

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd." She's very uncomfortable, why is his ex-boyfriend's wife being friendly to her?

"Look, I know you hate me because I'm the reason you and Derek broke up. Let me just say that i'm sorry. I don't hate you, you didn't know and you're the victim here. I think you're a nice person but i'm sorry I can't give up on Derek and our marriage just because you're nice and i'm the reason you're hurting. We love each other, we both screwed up but we're a family. I can't give up on my family. I'm sorry."

"I don't hate you Dr. Shepherd, I would have done the same thing. Fight for him, you know? He's just that kind of guy, the one you don't give up on. I saw you two, the other night. It has always been you, it has never been me. I know. The way he looks at you and when he smiles at you. Contrary to what you and everyone else thinks, I'm the one that can't compete with you. He's so in love with you he doesn't even know it. But you do now so don't mess this up because believe me when I say that it hurts so much to be the girl who he pretends to love but really deep down you know he can never be in love with you because his heart will always belong to his wife. Don't do that to another girl."

Both women have tears in their eyes when Meredith finshed talking, Addison could only nod as she promised herself to never hurt another woman like that again.

**I love friendly Addison and Meredtih. Please click that review button and tell me what you think please! **


	6. She's my sexy Nurse

**I know I know! Please forgive me for taking too long to update. This chapter was inspired by cranky Derek we all saw in episode 8x13. Also, one of my wonderful reviewer gave me this idea. She's awesome. **

"Hi!" Addison greeted as she approched Derek who is seated at the waiting area in the lobby. Ever since they "got back together" neither would leave without the other one.

"Hey, ready to go?" Derek replied tiredly.

"Yeah, are you okay? You look really pale. Have you eaten something today?"

"You know what, I can't even remember. I'm not feeling so good, maybe i'm just tired."

"Oh honey, well let's get you home now."

"Actually, I was thinking that we should stay at the Archfield tonight. No matter how much I love the trailer it doesn't have a comfy bed and a tub. Stop smirking already!"

"I'm not! Okay, I am a ittle. To the Archfield it is."

The one time Derek wanted to be in a hotel room had to be the time when the Archfield is fully booked. They had no choice but to go back to the trailer with a very grumpy and cranky Derek. Addison knew what to do, it seemed to work the first time. Derek went straight for the bed when they got to the trailer leaving Addison to prepare soup for him.

"Mr. Shepherd, your soup is ready." Addison said seductively.

"I don't want to eat." Derek said face down on the pillow.

"Oh, but you do and you would really want to turn around."

"Addie!" Derek said, clearly getting irritated but as soon as he turned around the frown on his face was immediately turned into one of shock. Addison stood before him all 5 foot 10 inches of her clad in one of his white dress shirt with the buttons undone, her lacy black bra and the shortest and tightest leather skirt he'd ever seen in his life. Her long legs are covered in sheer lacey stockings that stopped a few inches below her skirt and her favorite black Prada pumps. Her hair, her flaming red hair was down and in soft curls framing her beautiful face. Sexy as hell doesn't even cut it.

"Happy you turned around?" Addison asked smirking.

"Very, now I'm suddenly not feeling dizzy at all." Derek said while he stood up and went over to his wife.

"You sit down on the bed, I'm going to feed you and don't even try to complain." Addison demanded.

"What will I get in exchange?"

"Anything you want." Addison said smiling.

"Anything? Will you let me take advantage of my wife?" Derek said playfully.

"It can be arranged." Addison said winking.

It was arranged later that night, after the soup was gone and their clothes were scattered around the floor. It was arranged many times that night.

The next night they went to the Archfield again to check if there was a vacant room. Luckily, there was so when Derek and Addison were finally settled in a suite room, only a suite room would be acceptable to Addison, snuggled in the couch Derek said, "Remember that one time when I got sick back in New York and you still dragged me to that dinner party one of your friends was throwing?"

"Oh you mean that one time when you puked all over me on the dance floor? How can I forget babe?" Addison asked nonchalantly.

"Oh my god, that was horrible. But it was partly your fault. I said I wasn't feeling any better." Derek countered.

"Ha! My fault? You couldn't even make it to the restroom to puke, could you? I still hasn't forgiven you about that. It was a thousand dollar dress, Derek. Liv hasn't forgiven you either for making a spectacle of yourself."

"Liv? Liv, who has had a thing for me since the day she met me, Liv?" Derek asked grinning.

Addison can't help but laugh, "I can't argue with that though I still think she remained friends with me just because of you."

"Liv never stood a chance against you. You were always the one I wanted. Eventhough you were a little geeky and snotty."

"Why did you ask me out then? You could have had Liv, she was so into you."

"She doesn't appeal to me like you did. She was like an open book and to some people that's a great thing but to me I was always intrigued by the smart and gorgeous redhead. You were a mystery, still is and I'm happy you've given me another chance to know you better. Plus she never made me laugh, i think her hair is too blonde and she was kind of stupid. Actually, I don't know how you're friends with her. Aside from the obvious passion of the two of you for very expensive shoes, I really have no idea why."

Addison had to looked away from Derek, she didn't like talking about this. Derek saw the pain in his wife's eyes and hugged her closer.

"What is it, Addie?"

"She was always there for me. Whenever my parents would fight, whenever we'll find out about another woman the Captain sleeps with, whenever Archer wasn't around, Liv would always be there. She would sit with me, let me cry and then we'll go out to shop. Liv, she's like the sister I never had that's why we're friends. That's why she's so happy for me when we got married even if she still has a thing for you. Me, Archer, Bizzy and the Captain didn't resemble anything like a family. Sure, everyone thinks we're the perfect family but we're not. We're so good at pretending that sometimes I believe it. Now I have a real family, you."

"We've been married for almost 12 years and I think this is the first time you opened up to me about your family. You don't always have to put on a facade, it's okay to let your guard down. People won't judge you, they will see you like I do, an amazing person. Trust me I know, I married her. You fight for babies' lives, you save them. That's one of the things why I fell in love with you." Derek said sincerely.

"I'm in love with you too." Addison said before leaning in and kissing Derek soflty on the lips. They knew that they're going to be really okay. Addison didn't like talking about her family, but her opening up to him just proves how much she trusts him. They're comfortable with each other, they're not together just because they have a history. They're together because they're truly meant to be.

**How did you all like that one? I wanted to write something that showed Addison's vulnerable side. It was an emotional chapter that really showed why they are so perfect for each other. Please click that review button, I would definitely love to hear what you all thought. Just keep 'em coming. **


End file.
